A Woman's Touch
by kinky-sexy-girl
Summary: George fancies Hermione...George gets Hermione drunk...Snape is in George's bedroom at one point...Next chapter up!
1. George is Smitten

**A Woman's Touch**

**_by_**

**kinkysexygirl**

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill- I own nothing but the plot.**

**NB: This is set a couple of years after Harry/Ron/Hermione etc finished their Seventh Year at Hogwarts**.

Hermione leaned across George. He smelt her perfume, and tried to ignore her breasts. He imagined touching them...she picked up the pencil, and sat back down. He stared at her, imagining what it would be like to have her as a girlfriend, to sleep with her-

"George!" she said, suddenly, "Are you paying any attention?"

He blinked, "Sorry, 'Mione, I think I was in my own little world."

She smiled. "Well, let's just try and keep on topic, okay? Now, about Sunday."

Fred stepped in, "I still think we should keep to plan A. This is too simple, it's bound to go wrong somewhere."

Luna nodded. "I actually agree with Fred. And Ginny does too, she told me to tell you she liked plan A. My father published an article sometime ago saying that the strangest plans always work."

Harry and Ron nobly stuck up for Hermione, and then asked George what he thought. He blushed as he realised that he had _absolutely _no idea what they were talking about.

"Um...um...I agree with 'Mione too..." he said falteringly.

She sighed. "George, you obviously don't even know what we're talking about. Why don't we stop for today. Fred, explain to your twin what we've been discussing, and make sure Lee comes next time. I'll take care of Neville, and I know about Ginny."

They all left the room, apart from Hermione, who was tidying up, and George, who wanted to talk to her.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Hermione...this isn't easy to say, but...I really..." he cleared his throat, "I really...like you," He blushed once again. She stared at him.

"You do?" she asked, hesitating. He nodded.

"Oh," she said, taken aback.

"And...will you go out with me?" George asked, biting the bullet.

Hermione pushed the hair that had flopped over her forehead back. George noticed for the first time how tired she looked, and thought back to the old days at Hogwarts when all of them had been fairly carefree- at least, on those rare occasions when Voldemort had not been fighting them. But now they were grown up, and the only members of the Order of the Phoenix left- even Dumbledore was gone, along with the Weasley's parents, Lupin. No, that wasn't true. Snape was still there, but none of them had ever really trusted Snape.

"George, I like you, but I'm not sure I love you," Hermione said frankly.

"Just let me take you out for a drink. Please," he replied, sinking to his knees as some of his old lightheartedness came flooding back. She laughed.

"I'd be honoured," she smiled, doing a mock-curtsey.

**Next chapter will get very steamy, promise! What happens when Hermione gets drunk? It will be more than you think...hint- Snape comes on the scene...**


	2. Back at George's

**A Woman's Touch**

**_by_**

**kinkysexygirl**

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill- I own nothing but the plot...**

**A/N: This is where it starts getting steamy, George starts getting BAD...and Snape gets an eyeful...**

**A/N2: Thanks to my first reviewer, Camie!! And all the rest of you!!**

Hermione was drunk. Seriously drunk. George, although he couldn't resist alcohol, had carefully given Hermione lots more to drink than he had had, and he was- almost- sober.

"Want to come back to my house?" he asked her, with no subtlety whatsoever.

"Sure, baby," she slurred with difficulty. She tried to stand up, only to sink back into her chair. George smiled. A nasty sensation of power was coming up inside him.

"Come on," he said, hauling her to her feet. He hailed a taxi, as they were in a Muggle part of town. They got to the house which Fred, George, Ron and Ginny shared. Percy had their family home, and the other two were dead.

"Fred! Ginny! Ron!" There was no answer. There was a note on the table.

George- gone out to The Leaky Cauldron, if you want to join us, come along.

"Well, that settles it!" He turned to Hermione, "We're home alone, girl."

She wrapped her arms around him.

"I adore you..." she said.

"Yeah, babe, I know, and I love you too. Come on, let's go upstairs."

He took her by the hand and led her up to his bedroom. There was a double bed, and he lay Hermione down on it. She giggled, and he smiled, once again feeling the power he had over her. He walked over to the cupboard, and pulled out two of his ties. He prowled over to her, surprising even himself at what he was imagining.

"Strip," she told her, curtly.

She laughed, and obeyed. He noticed that she was only wearing a thong under her clothes, no bra...when she was naked, George ran his hands over her body.

"Very nice," he murmured. Then he pushed her back down onto the bed, and spread her legs, tying them to the bedposts. The he lay on top of her, squeezing her breasts, licking them. He was just about to get off her and strip himself when the door opened. Hermione gave a yelp, George stood up quickly.

"What the..."

Professor Snape was in his kitchen making himself a cup of hot pumpkin juice, adding lemon juice for bitterness. He sipped it, his mouth twisting as the lemon hit it. The truth was, Snape was bored. He thought back to the old days, when Dumbledore always had work for him. Now, with a bunch of kids running The Order of the Phoenix, he was condemned to a life of boredom. He pondered this for a bit, and grew angry. I shall go over to the Weasley's house right now, he thought, and tell them I need action.

He turned into the drive outside the Weasley's house. The door was unlocked, and no-one came when he knocked. He could see some kind of activity going on upstairs, so he walked in. Up the stairs he went, until he heard giggling in one of the rooms. He walked in- and saw George Weasley just about to take off his clothes, and Hermione Granger lying on the bed, naked, with her legs spread and tied to the bedposts with...were those silk ties? Everything stopped. Snape found himself looking at Hermione's- large- breasts, and hastily moved his gaze...downwards. And then quickly onto George.

"Um...what is going on here?" he asked tentatively.

"Bloody hell, man, do you have to ask?" shouted George.

Snape walked out.


End file.
